Talk:Magical Mystery Cure (Princess Coronation)/@comment-93.42.236.7-20130228010358/@comment-15617-20130228043823
Yeah, but she didn't get her cutie mark due to generosity, she got it due to her talent in fashion. Just like Twilight didn't get her cutie mark due to friendship, she got it in due to her raw power. Also, Luna, Cadence, and Celestia's talents aren't there leadership or princesshood, it's the thing that's tatooed on their buts. The leadership is a trait that is grown over the years and is not afiliated with their talent. '' Not gonna lie, I think you're stretching the whole Friendship is her talent thing quite a bit especially since it doesn't really fit the canon nor the other characters paths, but it is an interesting perspective and point of view you created. And in hind sight when you think about it...nothing in this freakin show really makes sense anyways and has it's shares of continuity errors :P'' .....Hmm......I admit, I'm at a loss for words -- I suppose I could say that Rarity, as well as the others, represented their Elements when they got their cutie-marks in some fashion --Rarity got hers by wanting to make her classmates look fantastic (generosity), Dash got hers when she defended Fluttershy (loyalty), Fluttershy got hers when she told the animals it was okay (kindness), Applejack got hers by returning home and being honest with herself (honesty), Pinkie Pie got hers by making her family happy (laughter), and Twilight got hers when she made her first friend - Spike (friendship). ......Okay, is this a stretch? Yes, it is (sorry Shining Armor, brothers don't count in my increasingly incoherent theory XD) - I can completely see my words becoming more convoluted, ironically despite my efforts to keep things simple. Despite it all, the questions of destiny, cutie-marks and so on remain...and though I feel benevolent destiny had this all planned ahead of time, Twilight will indeed become a Princess of Friendship - and that her cutie-mark, in some way, represents Friendship...probably the strongest canon evidence goes back to Discord -- if she was all about practical magic, she would have gone colorless the instance she lost her horn, but it was only when she was heartbroken by her friends behavior. You know what it is? Choppy continuity, that's what XD - as you say, as awesome as the canon is in references and continuity, it's still not perfect, and my difficulty in trying to come up with rational elaborate theories to tie in things and make sense out of Twilicorn, probably says alot about how NOT "planned from the beginning" this was -- if I'm having this much difficulty, I'm curious what the show writers will do....or if they'll even try half as hard (probably not intentionally). ''Hmmm.. I'll put a thought here .. hmm what if Twilight's Cutie mark/talent represent on both Magic and friendship?... I mean yeah she is the element of Magic but what if twilight acquired both talents of Magic and friendship? ...Princess Celestia chose her because she was a very somepony but we all know that everypony is special on what they are. As she saw in twilight is Potential, far greater than an ordinary unicorn... '' .......Are you reading our discussion at all? XD What do you think I'm talking about in giant paragraphs for about an hour? :p